


Smack That

by 221bsweetheart



Series: I Would Like....... [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Butt Slapping, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: Sherlock & John have a healthy sex life but like to spice things up occasionally





	

**Author's Note:**

> A mutual on Tumblr really enjoyed my first fic in this series and asked if I'd like to write a version with John being the strong Dom type . So here it is sherlock-and-john-getting-it-on, hope you enjoy x

“ Oh it’s good to be home “ John said as him and Sherlock entered 221B.

Sherlock just muttered belligerently, almost like a spoilt child.

“What was that love ?” John asked

“ I said, hurry up !”

John stopped in his tracks and turned to face Sherlock. His hand coming up to pull at Sherlock’s curls.

“Now ,now Sherlock …… I thought I said no more tantrums. Even Greg is starting to lose patience at your behaviour. I think perhaps it's about time to learn some, yes ?” he leaned in and licked at Sherlock’s mouth, then thrust his tongue in. 

Sherlock returned the kiss but whimpered when John suddenly withdrew .

“Shh…. you’ve been such a good lad so far “

“ I want to go to bed John” Sherlock said as he wriggled up against him “ C’mon, I have been good. You promised “

“What did I promise ?” John asked knowing full well what he’d said. 

“ You said you’d make it good. You promised to fuck me, you promised me a treat “ Sherlock pouted. He rolled his pelvis against John “ You said that if I was a good lad and behaved myself, not to even to touch myself. I’ve done all that “ By now Sherlock was almost keening in frustration. John just smirked.

“ You did like I asked Sherlock, but you almost spoilt it at that last crime scene. I really wanted to put you over my knee and spank you, that was being a bit of a brat “

Sherlock huffed at this subtle scolding although this he knew was all part of the game. He knew which buttons of John’s to press, to push him to dominate him in a way John’s morals wouldn’t blanch at. Sherlock needed a firm hand sometimes and though this was not role play, the little D/s fantasy spiced up their sex lives….. Not that it was boring, but a little healthy creativity didn’t hurt .

“ You’re so impatient “ John said

“I know I am, I just don’t want to waste any more time.”

With that John pushed Sherlock hard against the wall of their flat, not too hard enough to make Sherlock gasp in anticipation . Oh this was going to be good night Sherlock thought. He opened up his mouth and let John dive in. Sherlock’s hands flailed a little before he managed to get hold of John’s shirt and tried to open it.  
“Uh , no “ John commanded

“Please ?...... maybe you’d rather I do this “ and with this Sherlock fell to his knees in front of John and buried his face in his crotch. He took a deep breath and smelled the pure essence of John…… subtle scents of tea, gun oil and the musky sweat that was all him. Sherlock groaned under his breath and turned his cheek to nuzzle him. John’s head had rolled back at this

“ Get the fuck off the floor Sherlock. NOW!”

Sherlock got up and grinned as John grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him firmly through their flat.

“Now what ?” Sherlock queried

“What d’you think ? “ John rolled his eyes, “ Get naked “

Sherlock stripped off his clothes and threw himself across their bed. John leant over and plucked two of their pillows and stuffed them underneath Sherlock. John stood there and admired the view then eyes twinkling gestured that Sherlock should turn over onto his belly.

“No, don’t want to “ Sherlock pouted

“Sherlock? “ John warned “ Careful “

“Nope “ he retorted back with a sharp P 

“Now you’re pushing it “

“So? “

“Sherlock, I said turn over…… “

Sherlock huffed in response but did as he was told. He wiggled his arse at John, trying to tease him. His erect cock and balls hung heavy between his legs, oh he was so itching to get started but again John refused to play along. 

“ In my own time Sherlock. First I want this ..” and suddenly he slapped Sherlock’s arse cheek.

“ Oh fuck “ he gasped 

“ I warned you, I wanted to do this earlier and your little sulk just now has made me do that. I don’t want to hurt you, after all I did promise you a treat but…. “ and John delivered a couple more slaps that stung and tingled. Sherlock’s arse rose to meet each one, his skin pinking up.  
“ the game is on , Sherlock “

“ Oh most definitely “ he agreed “ That feels nice “

“ Nice? No not nice, pain is never nice, a little slap and tickle should tease but never hurt . It’s just your peach of an arse was just sitting there and well your attitude was a little childish, so I chastised you but it’s fine, Sherlock…….. It’s all fine.” 

With that John lowered his face to the crack of his arse and licked a broad wet stripe down to the perineum to the base of Sherlock’s cock as way of soothing his slaps. Sherlock groaned and tried not to move too much.

“ Oh god that feels good. “

John licked him again and again, inhaling Sherlock’s scent. Suddenly he stopped right on the pucker of his hole and swirled his tongue around, flicking the tip against the sensitive skin. 

“ Oh my god, John………. “

“ Turn over for me babe”

Sherlock shuffled and managed to lay on his back, he looked up at John who was pleased at his slightly debauched looks. Sherlock’s curls were wild and his lips were bright red from where he’d bitten them whilst John had been been lavishing attention on his arse. 

“ Up you get “ John stated, pulling on his shoulders. “ now, you can do something for me . Suck me off with only your mouth, I want you to hold your hands behind your back and grasp your wrists so they don’t move……. I’d prefer not to tie them, but I will if you can’t hold them back “

Sherlock’s pupils blew wide at this, he lowered his face back down to John crotch and took a deep breath. He gently took him into his mouth but realised the folly of John’s bequest. John’s cock was on the largish size, a solid treat for him of course but it would be difficult to control the depth at which John would undoubtedly thrust without use of his hands to guide. His eyes flew up to John , but he had his eyes closed in anticipation and didn’t see the question. Sherlock delicately took John’s cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the frenulum, already feeling John’s hips swirl with pleasure.

Even though John was the one giving orders he felt that he was losing a little control. The sensations Sherlock was giving him were flooding through his nerve endings, he had pins and needles in his extremities.

“ Gah… ENOUGH “ he gasped as he grabbed hold of Sherlock’s curls and tugged hard. Sherlock sat back a little and smirked up at him under his eyelashes. The look he gave dared him and John found his arousal flaring up even more at the show of defiance. Yanking on his curls again, he pulled Sherlock’s head to one side, leant over and whispered in his ear.  
“ oh you’re going to pay for that , my love. “ 

John pushed up back and slithered up Sherlock’s body , whose hands were still caught behind his back. Reaching under the nearby pillow he drew out a long bottle green silk scarf that he’d hidden earlier. Daring Sherlock to speak, he tied it around his eyes. Then whilst Sherlock got used to the new sensation, he reached in again and pulled out a soft leather flogger. Sherlock’s other senses heightened in anticipation as he could hear the whisper of something moving.

‘Oh’ he thought ‘ what was this ‘

John trailed the ends of the flogger over Sherlock’s heated skin , paying particular attention to the taut nipples. He swirled and teased everywhere, Sherlock’s breath started coming in little breathy gasps , because he couldn’t see, he didn’t know where it would land next. 

For the next 15 minutes, John tortured his detective on the bed. Sherlock did his best not to wriggle but the pain in his shoulders from his trapped hands was starting to become painful. He let out a small whimper and instantly John stopped.

“You ok ?”

“ Yes ……. It’s just my hands “

“Shit, sorry “ John pulled Sherlock up a little so that he could free them, But as he went to rub them , Sherlock still blindfolded , grabbed hold of John’s face, pulled him close and deeply kissed him, John’s came to rest on Sherlock’s ribs . John somehow found himself on his back as Sherlock flipped them over, lowering his face down John’s body, tasting as he went. John’s body screamed at him with pleasure, growling he managed to flip them back.

“ I’m in charge here !” he stated

“ Of course you are “ Sherlock said, making that sound like “ Fuck you “

There was no way John would let this go unchallenged, He grabbed Sherlock by the shoulders and turned him over , slapping his arse twice. Sherlock wriggled his arms free but before he could do anything, John grabbed them with one hand and trapped them above his head. This had the effect of lowering Sherlock’s pelvis, his cock rubbing against the bed covering. He groaned and started to thrust, resulting in another slap to his arse.

“ Oi, I didn’t say you could do that, did I ?”

“No John “

“Keep your hands like that “ and then suddenly the mattress lifted a little as John got up. Sherlock could hear John’s jacket rustle as he rummaged through. As he returned to the bed, all Sherlock could hear was a slight humming, he was puzzled at first but then as John rearranged his arse up in the air slightly, he became intrigued. John’s hands were gentle on his hips , then all of a sudden sensations exploded through his body. He felt like he was a bottle of champagne that had been shaken till the cork flew out with the pressure. His nerve endings fizzed and in the darkness of the blindfold, he saw stars. Sherlock realised that John was drawing shapes on his skin with a small bullet vibrator. He tried to work out what was being written , but the sensations were rapidly overwhelming his mind.

“ Oh John, oh my goddddddd “ Sherlock yelled as he came hard, panting and shaking. John smoothed his quivering back.

“ you ok ? “

“ Mmmmm “ was all the response he had. John smiled , leaned over and removed the silk blindfold. Sherlock turned his head and blinked, looking at him. Smiling impishly , he turned and stroked his hand across John’s belly, who gulped . After a brief tussle, John again found himself on his back, Sherlock fitting neatly between his thighs. 

“Sherlock !” he warned to no avail as his cock was engulfed in hot wet velvet. Again & again Sherlock dipped, swirled and tasted his way , his hand at the root of John’s thick cock to control the movement. He made a mental note to research some deep throating techniques but for now was just content to control. It didn’t take very long for John to reach his crescendo and he exploded. 

“Jesus “ he puffed 

“Nope, just me “ quipped Sherlock

“Smartarse “ John retorted pulling Sherlock up into his arms.

“ Yes and that’s why you love me “

“ God help me I do “

Sherlock smiled widely at this and tipping his head, buried his face in John’s neck. 

“ Next time, I will be in control “

“Maybe , Sherlock……. We can toss a coin for it “


End file.
